Problem: 27 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 1 more car parks at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $27 + 1$ cars. $27 + 1 = 28$ cars.